The Answer in the Eye
by Female Foaly
Summary: Artemis discovers who planted the contact lense in his eye... but he's not the only one... muahahahaha.....
1. Total Recall

Please note: 1. I do not own any of the characters or places you see here. 2. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think. 3. SPOILER: in the next chapter the baddie is introduced and Holly and artemis meet again. Thanks.  
  
Artemis Fowl  
The Answer in the Eye  
  
Chapter 1 – Total Recall  
  
Fowl Manor Artemis Fowl leaned back in his chair, rubbing his bright, aching, blue eyes. He stared at the tiny lens under his top-quality microscope feeling more irritated by the minute. Who made this lens, and what was it doing in his eye? Artemis had examined the lens very closely and found the most minute workmanship he had ever seen. Artemis was just thinking about going to bed and having another crack tomorrow when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Artemis?" Butler poked his head around the door.  
"Ah, Butler, you've returned." Replied Artemis. "Any success, or will we have to try elsewhere?"  
"We don't know yet, Artemis" said the manservant, stepping into the room now he knew he was welcome. "Professor Roberts couldn't identify the lens straight away, but was very intrigued by it. He asked if he could keep it for a little longer to study it properly. I let him, as we have another two, and he may be able to tell us who made it after closer examination."  
"Very good Butler, thank you." Said Artemis, turning back to the microscope. He plucked the lens out, turned it over, and looked at the other side in the microscope.  
Butler was about to leave when his ex-principal spoke again.  
"Butler!" Artemis got up and beckoned his friend towards him. "Have a look at this"  
Butler crossed the room, bent down and peered through the microscope. His old eyes widened in surprise as he straightened up. Written in the tiniest letters on the back of the lens were the letters 'LEP'. A trademark.  
Artemis' eyes were also wide, but with excitement.  
"Butler, I believe we have our culprit. The LEP... sounds familiar, but I cant put my finger on it. Do you know who they are?"  
It sounded vaguely familiar to Butler too. It felt as though he knew who it was, and the answer was hidden in his own mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the letters. Then a single word came out of his mouth, totally of its own accord. Butler had no idea where it came from.  
"Foaly."  
Artemis started. He recognised that word. No, not a word... a name. Artemis also closed his eyes, and concentrated on the two words. In his minds eye, Artemis saw a flash. A flash of hieroglyphs. Then another flash, this time of a woman, with auburn hair, dairk skin, brown eyes and pointed ears. Then a third flash, of a man this time, also with pointed ears, but with a face as red as a tomato and a vein pulsating in his temple. Fourth flash, a centaur coming towards him with a strange contraption that looked like it's used to unplug the pipes. A fifth flash, of a strange creature licking its own eyeballs, about to be blasted away be a small hairy man with an open bum flap. A sixth flash, his father, scars all over his face covered in blood with the woman he saw before crouching over him...  
"I remember!" Artemis found himself shouting. More and more images kept flashing at him, and he found he knew what all of them were. He spoke to his manservant, willing him to remember too.  
"Butler, don't you realise? Fairies! Our last three missions were with them, but they had to mind wipe us so we wouldn't cause more trouble! Butler!"  
Butler was staring into space, his eyes still wide in shock from the sudden rush of memories that had came rushing back to him. He nodded, coming out of his stupor, and said two words.  
"Where's Juliet?"  
  
Haven City, The Lower Elements  
  
Captain Holly Short of the LEP academy was lying on her futon, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what she had done. She had finally changed him into a decent human being, stopped him obsessing over gold, and actually made friends with the boy, then she had to mind wipe him. She sat there, fuming, muttering to herself, telling herself yet again how unjustified she was.  
"Robbed him of at least two years of memories, changed him back into the monster he once was, made Butler 15 years older and now he wont even know why..." she grumbled, furious with Commander Root for ordering it, and with herself for letting it happen. Tears started to form in her eyes and roll down her face as she continued. "He wasn't even going to be a threat anymore, he said that would he his last mission, he told us he wasn't a threat to the people, he had just started to realise that his stupid money making schemes only hurt the people who cared about him. We were starting to make so much progress with him, and its all wasted, all gone..."  
Then the tears suddenly stopped and she was furious again. "And then Beetroot goes and takes the word of the Psych Brotherhood." Commander Root had earned the name 'Beetroot' from his tendency to turn a deep shade of purple when ever he got angry. "I mean, who in their right mind would trust any of their psycho rubbish..."  
In her frustration, she threw her pillow at the wall, only to miss and break her glass of water, spilling it all over the floor.  
"D'Arvit!" she yelled, throwing herself under the covers, and pounding the mattress until she fell asleep with exhaustion.  
  
That's all I've done for the moment, please comment and tell me how I've done so far. 


	2. Reunions

Please note: I do not own any of the characters or places you see here. I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! I'll try and update again ASAP There may be a bitta romance in the next chapter, but there might not... depends what mood I'm in :p Review!!! Please!!! One last thing, Even though I've read the 3rd book 5 times, I always miss that Artemis sent for the contact lenses himself, and only actually realised this when a couple of reviewers told me. I'm sorry for that, but would much appreciate it if you could just look over that minor detail and play along... please? For me?  
  
Chapter 2 – Reunions  
  
LEP Laboratories Foaly the centaur was sitting in his lab, in his specially adapted swivel chair, grinning at Commander Julius Root, enjoying his favourite past-time activitie – annoying the Commander enough to create a new shade of red. He knew they wouldn't fire him, even if they did threaten to. Foaly was priceless to the LEP, if Foaly went down, so did it's whole network. The LEP would have to be shut down until a complete network had been rebuilt. Foaly opened his mouth to throw another comment to the Commander, when his own voice emitted from the computer behind him. A touch of vanity – being highly intelligent, even for a centaur, meant that he was allowed small things like that. "Attention! High levels of Fairy dialogue in MudMan phone lines. Content: 100%" At this, the centaur's eyes widened in shock as he spun round to face the computer. "Foaly, what the hell-"began the Commander. The Centaur hushed him desperately, listening carefully as he pressed play. "Fairies, Sprites, LEP, Goblins, B'wa Kell, mesmer, mind wipe, blue rinse, Troll, D'Arvit, Gnomish, The Book..." Foaly didn't need to hear more. What he had just heard told him everything he could know from the phone call. The voice had seemed, cool, calm, collected. So much so, that it chilled him to the bone. Behind him, the Commander was still confused. "Foaly, will you please explain what has just happened? You're lack of attitude is starting to creep me out." Foaly turned around slowly, with a scared look on his face. "This was what a Mud person said on the phone. Someone has discovered us." Foaly peered at Root for a second, wondering if he was going to yell. When the signs showed that he was, Foaly continued hurredly to try and prevent it. "now the message is too distorted for us to recognise the humans voice signature, but-" He was too late. Root exploded. "WHAT?! Damn that Art- no... no! it cant be Artemis Fowl, he was mindwiped less than a month ago, you stupid centaur!" He pressed the intercom button in Foalys lab. "SHORT! Get in here!" Foaly attempted to calm the commander down, despite being stung by Root's comment. "Calm down Commander, we might not know who it is just yet, but we can trace the call. Really commander, this stress level isn't good for you, ya know..." At this point, Holly Short came running in, flustered from running all the way across the LEP base. She put her hands on her knees, took a few deep breaths and stood up straight again. "Yes, Commander?" Foaly took over. "Listen to this" he said grimly. He played the phone call to her, and she ended up as surprised as Root, only she kept her composure better. "A mud man has found us?" she said disbelievingly, obviously not needing further explanation like the Commander. "It's got to be Artemis Fowl." "Don't even think that, Short" said the Commander. "Fowl was mindwiped, remember?" but then realisation struck his face, and he rounded on Holly, struggling to keep his voice from shouting. "Holly – you did mindwipe him?" Foaly cut in again. "Yes, Commander, she did, I saw it myself." Holly continued. "But it's got to be. Ok, so he was mindwiped, but he was the only Human in thousands of years to have discovered us, and he was only twelve then. Now he's fourteen. Who's to say that he can't do it again?" There was silence after this. The thought of Fowl discovering the Fairies, without triggering his memories was the content of nightmares. Foaly was the first to break the silence. "lets just wait until we've traced the call, shall we?"  
  
Fowl Manor Artemis was about to get up out of his chair to go and find Juliet when there was a scream from down stairs. His eyes widened as he shot a glance at Butler. They both headed for the door. As they reached the ground floor, they saw Juliet unscathed, but staring, horrified, at the wall. Artemis looked also, and understood why Juliet screamed. "I'm Back" was written on the wall in what looked horribly like blood. "This person is obviously big on clichés" Artemis thought distractedly, as he advanced towards the wall. It was just paint. "well" muttered Artemis, "safe, even if it was unoriginal. Can't see it coming off the wall though." He peered round the hall, looking at all the damage this mystery person had made, while Butler escorted Juliet to a seat and went to get her a drink. The place was a mess. The sofas were tipped over. Glasses and lights were smashed. The carpet was ripped up. Paintings were slashed. To replace or fix everything in the room would cost a fortune. The intruder was obviously trying to make a point.  
  
Haven City, Lower Elements Holly awoke to the phone ringing. "Hello?" "Holly. You ok?" It was Foaly. Regardless of what he was calling about, he would always check that Holly was ok, in mind and body. He cared too much about Holly for her to be brought down by something he could help with. "Hey, Foaly. Yeh, I'm fine, I've just woken up, that's all." "Well, if you're sure..." Foally sighed. It sounded as though something was wrong, but he didn't want to push it if Holly didn't want to talk, that would only make things worse. "Sorry to wake you, and I'm even more sorry that I've got to get you up so early, but we need you down here at the Ops Booth. Its an emergency. Holly, are you sure you're ok?" "Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Holly was touched by his concern, but she didn't want to be talking about her feelings about Artmis Fowl's mind wipe at that moment. "Ok, I'll be down ASAP." She hung up and lay there for a minute. Then she sighed and heaved herself off the futon and fumbled around with her LEP uniform, trying not to put it on backwards. Grabbing a nettle smoothie from the fridge on the way out, she headed towards her work.  
  
The Ops Booth "Holly!" Foaly clopped up to her as soon as he saw her walk in, laid a hand on her shoulder and looked into her face. She stared back as blankly as she could to keep Foaly getting even more worried. "So, whats up?" Foaly shot a glance at Commander Root, who, until now, Holly hadn't noticed due to his lack of yelling. Holly looked between the uncharacteristically serious expression on Foaly's face, to Root, who was still silent and looking down at his feet. "Oh no... what's happened?" "Holly I think you should sit down" Foaly led her towards a chair, and sat on his own modified swivel chair before explaining what had happened. "I did a voice recognition scan, and... it was... Fowl. He knows, and we need someone to go up and see how, and what trouble he's going to cause next." Concluded Foaly, looking apprehensively at Holly, nto sure how she would take the news. She was leaning forward in her chair, with her head in her hands. Her head was reeling. She could get to see Artemis again, but then was that a good thing or bad? She had felt guilty about mind-wiping him, and now he remembered, but he'd have to be min-wiped again eventually, and then the whole thing would start again. Then, suddenly, she decided that the Ops Booth was not the place to be brooding over that. She jumped up, startling Foaly and the Commander. "Foaly, get me a helmet, I'll get the wings."  
  
Fowl Manor Holly had appeared at the window of Fowl Manor, but not before filling herself up with magic first. She could see Artemis sitting at his computer, his face even paler than usual due to the glow of the computer. The window was open... Holly vaguely wondered if this was a coincidence when she thought she saw Artemis glance quickly at the window she had just come through. She mentally shook herself, and convinced herself that he didn't know she was there. She bent down to have a look at the computer screen, then Artemis spoke. "Good evening, Holly. Might you be as good as to cease vibrating so I can see you? We're friends, no need to hide, is there?" Holly unshielded, glaring at him. "We stopped being friends as soon as we mind-wiped you. How did you remember?" "Ah, I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Unless, of course, I can rely on you not telling anyone, as it may get my friend into serious trouble?" Holly hesitated, but realised she had no other choice. "Ok, Mud Boy, spill." "Back to Mud Boy now are we? Very well, follow me to the guest room, I shall get Butler to send up some refreshments, and I shall enlighten you." Holly scowled on the outside, but inside she was jumping for joy. They were together again at last.  
  
Ok, so we didn't actually MEET the baddie, but we know that there is one around. See you next chapter :p 


End file.
